Flu?
by ltifal
Summary: Kikumaru hates medicine so Fuji has to find an effective methode to makes him drink that medicine.


**Authoress note : well.. this idea came when well... insomnia again! So I went upstair and turned on my computah and then what else?? Typing!! **

**Warning : shounen ai, oh, if you don't like this stuff.. er.. just click the back button..**

**Disclaimer : not mine, as always, Konomi sensei owns them **

_Flu?? _

No one like being sick, right? Yup, no one. Well, except someone who wanted to miss his school and acted as if he or she got flu or something? But it's true! No one like being sick. I mean who wanted to lay down on the bed all day, doing nothing, and nothing? It was boring!! Especially for the one and only Kikumaru Eiji. Kikumaru being so bouncy and loud, loved to move around, loved to chat had been laying in his room for.. oh what times is it? Hem 5 o'clock in the afternoon? It was already 10 minutes!!! Since his last movement!! Bah, a sigh, his brain searched for another excuse to go out from this room!! Not that he didn't like his room but.. it had been one day and 15 hours since he went out!! Minus visiting to restroom for... you know, doing his thing.

Another sigh, he thought his temperature already normal, and he weren't sneezing. Cough.. cough... okay, okay, a little cough. But it's only a cough!! Another sigh, it was all right for him to go to school today, but his mother forced him to stay and rest for a bit. Oh, one other thing, Kikumaru hates medicine!! Okay it's childish.. but no one liked medicine, right?? That's bitter and tastes awful! It was good for your body and cured your sickness, but still... she didn't have to take that awfull bitter syrup eventhough it could cure his cough? Right? Right?!! Come on, say it!!

A sound of door being open, and here she was.. with that poison!! Hum, not like that Inui no jiru (Inui's juice) but still!!

"Mom! Cough... I don't want that."

"But Eiji, it's good for you." Said his mother patiently, she knew her youngest son always hated that syrup.

"Yadda!! (no!!) I don't want that stuff!" said Kikumaru again as he covered his face with the blanket. A sigh could be heard as he felt her weight on his bed's side.

"Eiji, dear. Come on, you want to be healthy, right?"

"Nyah, of course but cough.. cough.. not with that stuff!!" said him again, still under the blanket.

"But dear? The bitter the.."

"better. Yeah right.. cough cough."

"Dear!" this times she raised her voice and tried to snap the blanket, but on the same time.. Eiji keeped the blanket, covering his face. It began the blanket tug-of-war between mother and son. She pulled and pulled but before she could pull it off..

"Ehem."

"Ara?" she looked back, on the same time, Eiji pulled down the blanket a little to see whoever standing and made that noise. Oh? His father and eh, Fuji?? Fuji's appeareance made his mother blushes a bit, while his father sweatdroping.

"Ahaha well, this child don't want drink his medicine so.." a nervous laugh as Fuji smiled in undertanding then nod his head a little. The mother just looked at him then made her way to the door as she took the medicine's bottle. "Oh well." she said as she turned around and glared at her son "You still have to take this medicine."

"ano.. (err..) can I try it?"

"Huh?" both of the parent looked at the Tensai on the same time.

"Well, maybe I can make him drink that?" said Fuji again, the smile never leaves his face.

"Ok then, make sure that he drinks a spoonfull of it." said the mother again and gave the bottle to Fuji. "Beside." She paused then grinned "maybe you could try more effective method, since he is your boyfriend." A smirk as the mother walked and drag her husband out. A blush began to form on Kikumaru's face.

"What did she mean? Nya, Fuji did you know?" asked Kikumaru in confuse.

"Sa.." a shrugs as Fuji made his way to Eiji's bed and put down the bottle.

"Let's me tell you, Fuji! I'm not drinking that stuff." He declared while dropped all his body weight to the bed

"Really?" A grin as Fuji sat beside him. "Maybe I could think something, well.. hem, how bout watching a horror movie as a reward?" the honey brown hair boy tilted his head while his grin became more devilish

"What!! Didn't I tell you that I don't like horror!! It makes me have a nightmare!!"

"But I like it." a sweatdrop as Kikumaru gazed his boyfriend.. ".. whatever.. nya.."

"Maybe I'll choke and force you to swallow it."

"WHA!!! YADDA!!! (NO!!) " a snap as Kikumaru's pulled the blanket, covering his face again

"ma, joudan da yo.. (just kidding..)" said Fuji again as he put his finger on his cheek, thinking.. Kikumaru pull down the blanket again eyeing his boyfriend curiously. A sigh relief escaped his mouth. Suddenly Fuji got up and took the bottle then poured the content. Kikumaru's eyes widen in horror and made him self on guard, afraid that Fuji might doing something with that. But all he could see was Fuji's putting the liquid inside his mouth.. WHAT!!!!!! Kikumaru quickly tossed the blanket.

"Nya!! Fuji!! Why did you..hmf." before Kikumaru could finish his sentence, Fuji's lips already locked his own and to his surprise, Fuji's hand were all around his neck, pressing and locking his head. Second later, his tongue feels something bitter. Kikumaru's reaction was swallowing the liguid instictly and then closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss and the teasing from Fuji's tongue. Out of breath, Fuji finally released his head and pulled out. Panting for a while as he gave Kikumaru an evil grin, while Kikumaru just let out a blush. A paused...

"SYUUSUKE!!! Cough cough nya!! Why did you do that!!!"

"Ma.. because that was the most effective way to makes someone swallow something." another grin.

"But!! Cough, I have a flu!! If you're being infected!!!"

"I could see that."

"Syuusuke!!! Seriously!!" said Kikumaru again furiously

"Ma.. don't worry, I'll not get sick that easily."

"Don't blame me if you have a flu later nya."

"Don't worry."

"By the way.. that's the most bitter kiss I ever had.."

"hehe"

The next day..

"Nyah!!! Ohayou!!! (good morning)" a loud greeting from Eiji as he stormed into the club room.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai, ohayou. O genki desu ka? (Are you all right?)"

"Don't worry, Momo!! I'm all right!! See?" said Kikumaru again as he bounced around the club room happily

"Ssshhh.."

"Well, it's seem your health already back 100 ." Said Inui as he scribed down his notebook.

"Aa.. but it's good to see you again, Eiji"

"Hehe, being lonely without me, Oishi?" a wink while Oishi let out a blush.

"Eiji!! It's not like that!!" a laughter could be heard from Momo and Kawamura.

"Mada-mada dane, Eiji-senpai. But it's good to see senpai again." A blink from other regulars.. as they turned their eyes to Echizen.. even Tezuka..

"Heh? You miss me, Ochibi?"

".. no, forget bout what have I say earlier.." said Echizen again, but a little pink colour could be seen on Echizen's cheek..

"Aw!! Ochibi!! You miss me!!" said Eiji again as he gave the freshman a bear hug.. Echizen's face become redder, while other just gasped and jaws dropped, Inui of course, scribing his notebook, and Tezuka couldn't help but smirk."Eh.. by the way, where's Fuji?" asked Kikumaru as he looked around and found nothing.

"Ah, it's rare for him to come this late." said Oishi a little worried. Suddenly the door opens.

"Ohayou.." oh it's Fuji. A smile plestered on his face but.. "cough."

"Nyah!! Fuji!! Do you have flu?? I mean you're coughing!!" said Kikumaru again as the red head released Echizen and bounced to his boyfriend side.

"No, just a little dizzy and coughing, that all.."

"I already said that!! Don't blame me and say that I didn't warn you." said Kikumaru again as he put his hand on Fuji's forehead. "Hem.. it's normal."

"Just like I said. A little dizzy and a little coughing, that's all." Said Fuji again as he walked through his locker and put his tennis bag down. A shrug from Kikumaru as he bounced toward his tennis bag and searched something. As fast as he could he pulled out a bottle and put the liquid inside his mouth then boing to Fuji's side. The other regulars just looked at each other, confused. The taller boy then tug Fuji's shirt a little, and when Fuji turned around, he innocently pressed Fuji lips on his own, just like Fuji did yesterday.

After saw the scene... tum! Kawamura faints, Momoshiro and Oishi jawsdrop, Kaidoh hissing but blushing on the same time. Tezuka twitched his eyesbrown. Echizen murmured 'mada mada dane' but still a blush could be seen on his cheek. Inui dropped his book and blushed but regain himself and scribed his very important data. After all they never saw Fuji's blush before...

_Owari _

**Authoress note : Ok, repost for 3rd times, well I improved after all _grin_**


End file.
